I thought never again
by ItDidntMeanForever
Summary: Scorpius broke up with Rose. Now after 5 years what will happen when they see each other again? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This is fanfiction for a reason. I own very little.~Enjoy~**

I had never dreamed in a million years I would once again be back in England .

After what had I happened, I swore to never return.

Besides, being a curse breaker in Egypt was grueling work and it didn't really allow for free time.

I had avoided family events, birthdays, and even holidays for 5 years now. My family understood that my job was important, but after 5 years they just accepted I dint want to go back home. I lie to myself saying I don't have the time, but I know better than that and so does my family.

HIM. I realize that avoiding a whole country on behalf of a person is pretty pyhscotic and just plain unhealthy. But what can I say? Scorpius Malfoy was the bane of existence. My best friend. My crush. My lover and ex-boyfriend. I had been in love with him. Scratch that, I was still in love with him. It hadn't always been like that though. My first 5 years at Hogwarts I absolutely loathed the damn git. He was arrogant, pompous, and a class A prick. Yes, those were the days filled with innocence. It didn't really help that my sweet ol' cousin Albus was best friends with him either. Of course, the summer before 6th year my feelings on Scorpius changed for the worst. Okay. I admit for the best also. I'll spare all the details but in short my love affair with him began. We didn't officially start dating until 7th year, when we were both made Head girl and boy. I always blame the hormones and emotions, but if I was honest we were in love. Not just puppy love, full on serious commitment love. Mst even thought we were on the road to a happy blissful marriage. Hell even I thought that! But then at the graduation ceremony, he ended just like that. As if the last 2 years had meant nothing. All the hours of talking, snogging, and even shagging amounted to nothing. I got no explanation, and after awhile I didn't want one.

Of course, I cried and yelled for months. I avoided any phone calls or interaction with my family members. I didn't want to show anyone how weak I was. My life son amounted to countless one night stands, watching romantic films, and eating pounds of junk food. Not healthy I know.

Now, back to the reason im back. Seeing as my parents are Ron and Hermoine Weasley any event they have is publicized more than necessary. The Daily Prophet pointed out the fact that I had not been present at any of said events and speculated that my family and I had a feud going on. Which was completely false, so to prove that I was here in my old room hiding from my family. There were too many memories of him here. It was like a fresh new wound all over again. I had promised to stay for three days before I left again for who knows how long. I wasn't one to welcome cruel and unusual punishment, then again who was?

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley! Get your arse downstairs to greet your favorite cousin right now!" Albus bellowed from downstairs. So like Albus to greet me like that over 5 years of not seeing me. Shaking my head, I headed downstairs.

"AL!" I yelled as I tackled him to ground with a hug.

" Oi! Im still not strong enough to support your bone crushing weight yet, Rosie" Al mumbled from underneath me.

"My dear cousin are you insinuating that im fat?" I asked feining surprise as I helped him up.

"No. of course not. I'm saying I'm unreasonably small for 22 year old." Al said playing along with me.

"Oh well, blame genetics my dear cousin for your lanky body build" I teased him.

"Rose, I really have missed your witty banter these years. I mean last time I saw you was summer after Hogwarts ended; with a few letters here and there." Albus said serious now.

"Well, new job and environment you know. Took awhile getting used to." I muttered. This was why I dreaded seeing Albus. He knew how much I cared for Scorupius those years. In a matter of minutes he had figured out why I avoided home or England for that matter.

"Rosie, just because he left you didn't mean you had to go disappear. We were worried sick about you. Besides you cant expect to never see him tonight you know." Albus solemly told me.

" I know Al…"I stopped mid-sentence, had I heard correctly?"What do you mean "especially tonight" Albus?" my voice barely above a whisper.

"Didn't anyone tell you?"Albus asked with a confused look on his face."Shit…I had hoped they wouldn't do this…"he muttered to himself.

" You don't mean that he is…"I trailed off as I saw Al nodding his head before I even finished asking. Bloody Hell. Scorpius fucking Malfoy was going to be at the event tonight.

**So...? How was it? please review it wuld be great to know someone is reading this story? anyways until next time my lovelies~**

** xOxO-The author**


	2. Chapter 2

**~DISCLAIMER:I OWN VERY LITTLE...It is fanfiction for a reason guys Anyways enjoy~**

I had always realized that I would once again see Scorpius Malfoy. I knew this to be a fact because things don't always go in my favor. I just thought that when I did I would be married,over him,and perfectly happy.

Not some pathetic, lonely girl who was still hung up on him.

Not, when I still thought of him constantly until I my heart ached.

Not when my feelings were a mess, and all over the place.

Of course, things never went my way.

"Why exactly is he going to be here?" I questioned Al. After a getting over the shock of the news, I was demanding to know all the details and mentally prepare myself for the pain i knew i was going to feel.

"Well, it is The Achievements of Wizards over the Years, Rosie. "Al told me." Whether you want to acknowledge the fact he has done some pretty impressive stuff in Potions."

Something you should know about Scorpius is that he was a great potioneer. Best in our class. So, this wasn't much of a surprise.

"I know Al, its just I don't think I'm ready to face him after what happened…"I mumbled. Truth was I didn't trust myself to not go crawling into his arms at the snap of some fingers. He was like a drug. Bad for me, but addictive.

"Rose, look its been five years since you last saw him. That's a pretty long time to get over someone, and instead of moping around you need to show him what he missed out on!" Albus said in his weird pep talky voice.

Managing a small smile," Finee, but Albus I need you to get Lily and Dominique for me first. I'll need all the help I can get."I said, ready to get dresses.

"On it boss."Al saluted me. Before flooing back to his home though, he hugged me and whispered" It'll turn out for the best,trust me." With that and a wink he left.

I couldn't help but think that he knew something I didn't.

**_AN:soooo what did you guys think? i know its not the best chapter ever but i needed to put something up...now would you guys like me to involve the dressing up part with Lily and Dominique or just go straight to the event? I would really appreciate reviews they motivate me to write more and update quicker:3 Thanks to gimarkely2013 for adding me to her alerts it really meant alot and to the anonymus reviewer ou guys made my day 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**~DISCLAIMER: I own little to nothing this is fanfiction for a reason guys,anyways enjoy~**

You know how in those muggle movies the girl and the boy break up: then, many years later they're reunited? Yeah, well that had become my life. That stupid cliché of a love story.

I always have despised those movies. I mean what life actually ends up like that? How can the girl after being hurt to the point of utter vulnerability just let the guy back into her life? I know I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen to me.

After Albus left, I decided that I would be polite and indifferent to Scorpius if I saw him. No eye contact or any type of contact at all. And ABSOLUTELY no being alone with him. I wouldn't be able to keep my emotions under control if that were to happen. With these thoughts in my mind I headed upstairs to prepare for what was sure to be a very, very long night.

After showering half-an-hour later, I was done and looking at my closet. I literally had nothing appropriate to wear.

Now I know what you're thinking "I'm sure there's something there.", BUT you are MISTAKEN. I'm not the type of girl that lives to doll-up and get all fancy. I was more of the oversized sweatshirt and sweats girl. Frustrated I went downstairs to get a snack. Here I go again with eating out my problems.

~page break~

As I approached my room again, I heard two voices coming from inside of it. What the hell? I thought as I opened the door.

BAM! Two bodies collide into mine shoving me to the floor.

"ROSE!" Lily Luna Potter and Dominique Weasley yell as they stand up.

Smiling," Now cousins is that any way to treat me after being gone for five years?" I teasingly ask them.

"Well, obviously it is because we just did, so live with it darling" Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"And is that any way to greet your stylists for the day?" Dom lightly threatens me.

Pretending to think about for a while I say "I suppose not, but you guys would still help me out anyways."

"I wouldn't be so sure Rose," Lily teases," We aren't even getting paid!"

"As if you two need money, last I heard your store was doing pretty well." I reply.

"Just peachy darling, but enough about Our lives tell us about YOURS." Dom adds from my closet.

"Yes, please do I mean five years and no letters or anything?" Lily says a bit accusingly.

Uh oh. Ten minutes into the conversation and already we were heading into dangerous territory. Thinking of a quick subject change I say "I have nothing to wear to the event tonight."

Immediately Dominique takes interest, but Lily sends me a look telling me I will have to answer later on. Damn these Potter kids always knowing everything.

"Fear not Rose for I have..." Dom is cut off by Lily's cough," okay, we have thought of everything." She pulls out a dry cleaners bag from her pure.

Giving her a questioning look she adds," Extendable charm." Of course, Dominique would do that. It actually isn't surprising seeing as her mum is Fleur Delacour now Weasley.

As if reading my mind Lily says" She puts it on all of her bags now." I and sit on my bed waiting for Dom to be ready. Lily sits next to me as well.

"Rose I know what happened and you need to talk about it" she whispers so Dominique doesn't hear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say faking innocence. I already know this was a failed attempt but I had to try.

"Rosie this isn't healthy not talking about it. He broke your heart in half and you expect me to believe you are fine!" Lily whispers disbelievingly.

"I know….that I'm not fine, but what else can I say?" I reply.

"You can express your feelings like any other normal person. You don't have to be strong at all times of the day, because one day all your anger is going to become too much and then where will you be?" Lily told me.

"It's just if I let myself feel, all I feel is the pain he caused me. But I just want to feel okay again. Not broken. Whole." I choked out.

"Hunny its okay just let it out." Dom says hugging me.

I hadn't been aware she was listening to our conversation, but I didn't mind. Suddenly I was just crying. Sobbing and shaking like I used to. But I felt as if I was healing. Before I would just lie in my bed alone. Here though, surrounded by two of my closest friends I felt as if all my pain would go away.

Wiping away my tears I say," Okay enough of this let's see what you guys have planned for me."

Giving me a wary look Dominique takes the dress out of the bag. It is absolutely breathtaking. Its cream floral lace, with a decorative button bodice, and its Swiss dot tulle skirt overlay. The colors wouldn't clash with my hair horribly.

Taking a step towards it I say "This is beautiful where did you get it from?"

Smiling, Dom tells me "Why don't you ask Dearest Lily?"

Looking at her she says" I sort of designed it you know as a free time thing…."

Shocked," Lils this is just amazing, you should be proud. Is this what you've been doing these past years?" I ask in awe.

Nodding Lily says" And I'm seeing Lorcan Scamander you know Aunt Luna's kid. It's nothing serious."

Cutting in Dom says" Nothing serious puh-lease. You two are so in love it's nauseating to watch."

Blushing Lily replies," At least we don't have our tongues shoved down each other's throats at all times like you and Phillip."

"Ah, yes but I wouldn't have it any other way." Dom unbashingly replies with a wink.

Laughing at Dom's response I say, "You two are so immature at times honestly."

"Shush you, it's time to get you ready for this thing." Lily tells me.

"Yes, poor little Scorpius won't know what hit him." Dominique says wiggling her eyebrows.

A bit scared of them now I say, "Nothing too drastic please."

In unison they say, "Us drastic pur-lease." With grins on their faces they advance towards me.

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoed it now all the links to the outfits are on my profile. Nect chapter should be up in a week or so. Thanks to percy'shellokitty32,senga1, gimarkley2013, and Lizzy0308 for reviewing/ alerting my story it means the world to me that you like my story. Anyways enough of my typing. Remember reviews motivate me to write quicker and update faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN FANFICTION FOR A REASON GUYS.**

Albus POV:

I knew the moment I left Rose what I had to do. I mean she looked miserable. Sure, she could smile and lie to everyone else; but not me.

She and Scorpius belonged together, and this is coming from me.

The person who was completely against my two best friends dating each other. But, Rose and Scorpius belonged together. As much as I wanted to believe otherwise it was true.

She was cautious, quiet, and independent.

He was loud, and willing to do anything.

They completed each other. He taught her how to live outside her box, and to trust people. She showed him how to be a better person in general.

So, here I was knocking on his door.

"Scorpius. Open the bloody door before I knock it down," I yell pounding on the door with my fist.

I hear some scuffling to the door, and then there he was. Scorpius Malfoy in the flesh. He looked like he had just woken up, even though it was 1 in the afternoon.

"Hey, Al buddy long time no see," he said grinning as he saw me.

"Yeah. Well you've been busy with all your potion stuff….." I trailed off as I realized something.

How was I going to tell him about Rose? I mean did he even know she was back in town? Did he even care anymore…? _Shit_.

"So…..do you have something to tell me or…" Scorpius trailed off looking uneasy.

"Um...yeah actually I do it's about Rose…." I trailed off analyzing his body language. Immediately he stopped grinning, and tensed up a bit.

"What about her?" He said unattached.

"Well, just that she's going to be at the event tonight." I told him uneasily.

"But, I thought she was in Egypt..." He trailed off looking uneasy.

_So he had been keeping tracking of her..._

_ " _She had but her mum made her come you know since she hadnt been home since 7th year..." I trail off as i see him wince.

"Well, thats great but why would i want to know that Ro... your cousin is in town?" he questions me after avoiding her name.

"Look mate, I know you still have feelings for her and now is the time to make it right. Get her back or at least try to." I told him seriously.

"What makes you think i still love her, i mean we've been broken up for 5 years now" he tells me.

" I never said you still loved her just that you had feelings..." I tell him smirking.

I see him inwardly cursing himself for that little slip.

"Well, even if i did...it won't be that easy winning her over again Al,I was a complete arse all those years ago," he said, "Besides I doubt she'll even want to be in the same room as me let alone talk to me…."

"Look, Scorpius you love her, and I'm pretty damn sure she still loves you so just make it happen." I say. "Whatever it is you two have, you don't just let that go."

"I don't even know how to begin apologizing to her after what I did." He says gravely.

"Well, then I'll help you," I say grinning, "But first I have to know why you broke it up all those years ago before we move forward."

Hesitatingly, "I'm not proud of what I did, and I'm sure you won't be either but you have to understand the pressure I was under." He tells me.

Nodding, I say "I'm not here to judge your mistakes Scorpius I'm here to help you fix them."

"Well, it all began two weeks before graduation….." he began.

**AN: Hey whoever is still reading this. so im terribly sorry for not my school has had testing for the longest time now , and i needed to actually study since these tests are like half of our grade. Anywas, i know this isnt the nest or longest chapter ever but i promise that the next chapter will be longer. Review please? they motivate to write longer chaapters :D Also, ive been working on some one-shots and i might upload them in a couple weeks so check them out? anyways goodbye and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

No this is not a new chapter. I know I'm literally the worst person in the world. I mean there are no excuses as to why it's taken me so long to update. I mean all I can really say is school, and life. I'm not going to abandon this story because I just can't see myself doing. HOWEVER, I really think that I can improve the story line so I'm going to be revising/editing the past chapters to just make it better overall. So please just bear with me and I promise I'll try to have a chapter up by Thanksgiving along with the revisions of previous chapters.


End file.
